


Five Nights of Youtube

by Animator2B



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8942092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animator2B/pseuds/Animator2B
Summary: It's has been months since Mini's four friends, Vanoss, Moo, Nogla, and Wildcat, disappeared after they visited a place called Fazbear's Pizzeria and the police are losing interest in the case. With the help of the manager of the pizzeria he decides to investigate the place. He goes into the pizzeria to answer one question, but ends up coming out with more questions.





	1. The Day Before

     The man took a deep breath as he looked up at the building in front of him. A shiver ran down his back as he stared at the bright and cheerful place. The smell of pizza was stuck in his nose and the excited cries of small children filled the air. To the children this pizzeria was a place of joy and fun, but to the man it was a place of a terrifying mystery that has yet to be solved. With slow and weary steps he moved into the pizzeria pushing past the families that were coming and going. He spotted a help wanted sign in the window that had the cartoon faces of the Fazbear gang plastered on. All of the animals had toothy smiles across their faces, even the sharp toothed fox. The man felt as if the eyes of the four child-friendly characters were watching him as he walked past.

     Once he was in the main room of Fazbear's Pizzeria he began to look for a familiar face among the crowd. The animatronics on the stage were beginning to move, their gears grinding making a terrible shrill sound that pierced his ears and made him wince. The noise died out as they continued to move. Children cried out in delight as they witness the cartoon characters come to life and the parents stood to the side chatting to each other as they kept an eye on their kids. He continued to walk through the pizzeria, searching and trying to keep his eyes away from the stage. He felt a weight lift off his shoulders when he spotted the person he was looking for. A white shirt stood out among the crowd, and the manager tag was reflecting the lights. He walked up and spoke, with relief clear in his voice, "Hey." The manager turned around and gave a warm and welcoming smile, "Hey, Craig! How are you today?" Craig adjusted his glasses, "I... I'm fine... I guess." The manager's smile fell from his face and he quickly looked around before saying, "Let's talk some where that’s more private." Craig nodded and the two pushed through the crowd to get to a door labeled 'Employees Only.' Craig felt another shiver run down his back as he entered the familiar setting. This is where the police asked him so many questions, four different and long times, each time about a different friend in the same situation. All four just disappeared without a trace; first it was Evan, then Nogla, followed by Brock, and finally Tyler. The room was dark and quiet compared to the party room. The only light came from the old monitors and there was a single chair at the desk. A small part of him wanted to run back to the loud and pizza filled area, feeling as if the darkness would swallow him up and make him disappear if he stayed long enough. The manager looked at all the monitors, "I know this is the last place you want to be but... I don't want the families to overhear us." Craig nodded and glanced at the monitors, seeing all the families moving about in the pizzeria, "I understand." He silently wondered why so many families were okay with bringing their kids to this horrid place. The manager looked around the room and pushed the chair closer to the desk, "I haven't found anymore clues since the last time you asked." Craig shifted from one foot to another, "I didn't think so... Thank you anyway for looking Mr.-"

"You can just call me Jonathan, and you don't have to thank me. I'm happy to help... I feel like it’s mostly my fault for your friend’s disappearance… But I don’t think you should be here." Craig sighed, "I just feel like... That there’s something that we're missing." He was just holding onto the sliver of hope that the investigators just happened to have missed a small detail that could answer everything and he wanted to be sure that there either was no such thing or that it was found. Jonathan’s expression showed his doubt. He, along with the investigators, had given up searching. There was nothing. No evidence, no trail, no clues. However, he wanted to help Craig let go and move on with his life so he said, “Well... How about you stay the night? Then the two of us can search and possible find something to help ease your mind." Craig’s eyes quickly moved to the monitor that focused on the three animatronics on the stage. Jonathan followed his gaze to the monitor, "How about you go home, relax, and think about it.” He looked back to Craig and gave him a comforting smile, “If you do decide to stay the night, you know the number to call." Craig nodded and with that he left the pizzeria.

     At home, in silence, Craig became lost in thought. He was sure that there was something to find. A clue to show where his friends went, but he was not comfortable with spending the night at that place and a part of him was willing to stay, since it's been seven months since they vanished. Maybe it was a good idea to go and search just for one night. One night to find a clue. One night to make sure that they’ve discovered all that they can. With his mind all made up, Craig picked up the phone and began to dial.

...

"We can start looking tomorrow night."


	2. Night 1

     The cool night breeze made his entire body shiver he approached the pizzeria. The moon was full and it shone bright along with the city lights. The manager, Jonathan, was standing outside the door of the pizzeria, holding some clothes. When he spotted Craig he smiled and waved, "There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you backed out. I have a night-guard uniform right here." Craig gave him a questioning look before looking at the white shirt, black pants, and grey cap, "Do I have to wear these?" Jonathan rolled his eyes and held the clothes out, "No, I brought them so that you could stare at them." Craig glared at him before he took the cap and examined it, "But I'm not actually working." Jonathan handed him the rest of the uniform and nodded to show he agreed with the statement, "You're just gonna have to go with it. The owner may not like anyone, who is not an employee, to snoop around, especially at night." Craig looked down at the clothes, “Yeah, probably not.”

     Jonathan remained in the party room as Craig quickly changed into the uniform in the bathroom. He examined himself in the mirror and sighed as he put the hat on. Evan could have been wearing the same kind of uniform the night he disappeared, and that thought made Craig feel uneasy. He exited the bathroom and meet up with Jonathan, the two standing right in the sight of the three animatronics. Jonathan smiled, "Okay, you ready?" Craig glanced at the animatronics and simply nodded, not saying a word. "Okay... Well, I was thinking that I can start at the back of the pizzeria and go to the front. You can start from the security room and head back here. Okay?" Craig nodded again, never taking his eyes off the animatronics. Jonathan looked at the metallic animals, “When I first started working here these things freaked me out. Actually, a lot of people who work here were terrified of these things at one point. You don’t have to worry, though, they don’t bite. I promise.” Craig glanced at him, “You sure about that?” The manager chuckled, “I’m sure. The only way for that to happen is for you to stick your hand where it doesn’t belong. Take a deep breath and relax.” It was silent for a few moments between the two and all that could be heard was the ticking of the clock. Jonathan clapped his hands together, “Well! You ready?” Craig nodded, finally tearing his gaze away from the animatronics, and began to head towards the security room, as Jonathan went towards the back. The British lad looked at the time as he passed the clock, it was 11:30.

     Craig finished looking through the room around 11:45. He groaned as he stretched his back before he walked out of the room. Halfway through the hall there was a loud: THUD! He jumped at the sound and immediately began to search for what made it. A shiver of fear ran down his back when he saw nothing in the darkness, "Hello? Jonathan?" There was no reply. He took a nervous breath as the blackness appeared to move closer to him. He heard distant footsteps making him want to yell out, but he was afraid to do so. A shadowy figure appeared at the end of the hall, causing Craig to yelp in surprise. The figure froze at the sound and quietly said, "Mini?" Craig's eyes widen in surprise and he took a few steps back when he recognized the voice, "E-Evan?" The shadow moved before saying, "Mini, you need to get out of here." Evan may have sounded calm, but Mini started to an uneasy feeling, "What? Why? Evan... What happened to you?" Evan remained in the shadows, "Something that will happen to you if you don't get out of here." Craig questioned why Evan refused to leave the shadows, "That doesn't answer my question." Evan sighed in annoyance, "There is no time to explain, Mini! You need to get out of here before midnight." Craig began to walk towards his friend who responded in a way he didn’t expect. "Wait! Don't come any closer!" Determined to see his friend Craig continued to walk forward, "Evan, I want some explanation! About what happened to you and the oth-…. ers." Craig felt as if he lost the ability to speak when he saw why Evan remained hidden. His brain quickly became cluttered with so many questions and it felt like his feet turned into bricks. His friend frowned, "I told you to not get closer." A red light suddenly pierced the darkness. The light was being emitted from Evan’s right eye, or at least what should be his right eye. His eye had been replaced with glass and metal that was fused to the skin around it. Craig couldn’t help but stare at the light as he asked, "What happened to you Evan?" Evan shook his head, "I wish I had time to tell you, Mini, but you need to get out of here. Now!"

"But I want answers!" Evan narrowed his eyes, "You're in danger." Mini was about to respond, but a loud noise behind made him jump and look away from Evan. He saw nothing but shadows, but his eyes still tried to find what made the sound. Suddenly there was a disturbing chuckle from his friend that sent a chill up his back. The tone in Evan's voice had turned sinister, "Mini.” Mini turned back towards Evan to see a devious grin on his friend's face and the light from the robotic eye had turned purple.

<https://youtu.be/cxDoJoNks3M>

Evan lifted his right arm to reveal a robotic arm and hand that had sharp claws that appeared as if they could easily tear Mini apart if given the opportunity, "Let the game begin." There was an unexpected, loud bell sound that rang through the building. Mini looked at the clock, 12:00. He quickly glanced at Evan before running back through the hall into the security room. He slammed the button labeled, ‘Door.’ Right after the door shut there was a loud clang against the door, it sounded like metal scrapping against metal. Mini, breathing heavily, pressed the button labeled, ‘Light.’ He looked through the window of the security office. A shadow was being cased on the wall. Mini felt his whole body shake in fear and confusion. The light flickered and the shadow of his friend disappeared. Taking slow movements, he pressed his ear against the cold, metal door. Footsteps could be heard walking away from the door. With a shaky hand he pressed the door button. The door slammed open, causing Mini to slightly flinch. He slowly poked his head out and looked down the hall. There was no-one. He took a deep breath and felt his tense muscles beginning to relax. He stepped back into the office and shut both doors. He sat down, listened to the fan, and quickly became lost in confused thoughts. The time was 12:08.

     Around 12:15 someone began banging on the right door, causing Mini to jump up in fear. "Craig? You in there?" Craig sighed in relief at the sound of Jonathan's voice. He walked over to the door and pressed the button. After the door opened Jonathan crossed his arms, "What are you doing? You're wasting power!" Mini quickly looked down the hall before pulling Jonathan into the office. "Craig! What in the world?!" Mini shut the door before explaining what he saw. In response to the story, Jonathan raised a brow, "Craig... I think you're seeing things." Mini, on shaky feet, thought about what he saw for a moment, "M- maybe... But... It seemed so real! And you didn’t hear that bell?!"

"No. I'm pretty sure I would have seen or heard something like that before. Considering I work here and all." Mini shuddered as he continued to think about what happened. Jonathan shook his head before placing a hand on Mini's shoulder, "You have to calm down. You're stressing yourself out. Sit down and take a few deep breaths." Mini nodded before doing as told. Delirious opened the doors, "Okay... Now, I'm gonna go to the back, real quick, so I can check how much power we have left." Mini raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, to make sure we don't get a high electricity bill we limit the amount of power we can use during the night." Jonathan was about to walk out of the office before he quickly asked, "Are you fine with staying by yourself for a little while?" Mini shook his head. This caused Jonathan to sigh, with frustration clear in his voice, "Fine, then you can walk with me." Craig blinked a few times before he stood up. The two began to walk down the hall, as Mini was shaking in nervous fear. Jonathan sighed, "Craig. You need to calm down." They walked into the party, when both of them heard an extra pair of footsteps behind them. A familiar voice came from the shadows, "Jon-a-than~" The voice sent a shiver down Jonathan's back, "Evan?" A familiar chuckle was followed by, "Yes, Delirious?" A purple light pierced the darkness, causing Jonathan to gasp in fear and confusion, "What in the..." Footsteps could be heard as the purple light came closer. Jonathan felt his body start to tremble as Mini felt his heart pump faster. "There's no need to be afraid!" Mini shoved Delirious in order to get him moving, "Run!"

"Don't you dare run!" Delirious snapped out of his petrified state and began running, along with Mini, to the front door. "Mini! Don't leave me here!" The change from a dark tone to a desperate one caused Mini's speed to slightly falter. "Stop running!" Jonathan reached the front doors first and kept the doors wide open for Mini. Once Craig was outside Jonathan shut the doors, panting heavily. Craig took a few deep breaths before he started to run again. "Wait!" Mini stopped in his tracks and turned to see that Jonathan was still at the door, "What are you doing?!"

"Look." Jonathan pointed at the glass doors. Mini cautiously walked up to the glass doors and peered in. He could see Evan standing in the dining area with a smirk on his face. Mini took a few steps away from the door, "Why is he just standing there?" Jonathan shrugged, "Hell if I know." The two walked a bit away from the building and were taking deep breaths. "Well... What are we going to do?" Mini simply shrugged and thought about everything, "This night has only made me more confused."


	3. The Day After

     After being run out of the pizzeria Jonathan called the owner and said that he needed to leave early but he did lock the pizzeria up. He and Craig then agreed to meet somewhere during the day to discuss what happened. Mini went home, still wearing the security outfit. His clothes were in the pizzeria and he did not want to run back in to grab them.

     In the morning Jonathan and Craig decided to meet up at a coffee shop, a place that Mini loves to go to. Both were drowsy from the previous night's events, so Mini bought two cups of coffee, and the two sat down at one of the tables. The caffeine slowly started to wake the two up as they started talking. "Why is he there? Where has he been till now? Where are the others? Are they there too? Did the same thing happen to them? What game was Evan talking about? I have so many goddamn questions." Jonathan nodded, "I do too, Craig... Especially about how in the hell I have not known about this for months." Mini shrugged, "I go in wanting one question answered and come out with ten more." Jonathan took another sip of the coffee and slightly gagged at the bitter taste, "So... What should we do?"

"I don't know... If we tell someone they'll probably think we are nuts. And if we try to show them and nothing happens that would make us seem more insane and if something does happen then we are putting people's lives in danger... Possibly... I'm not sure what Evan was planning on doing with us if he caught us." The two sat in silence for a while, listening to the bustle of the shop as Jonathan ran his finger over the tabs on the coffee cup lid. After a few minutes Craig decided to start the conversation back up, "So... You two must have gotten to know each other pretty well... You and Evan I mean."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well... Evan called you ‘Delirious,’ which I’m assuming is a nickname you have... He also talked a lot about you a lot before he... 'Disappeared.'" Jonathan looked down at his cup, "Yeah... We did get close during those few weeks," He glanced up at Mini with a small smile on his face, "Hell, if both of us had the time I wouldn't have mind hanging out with him outside of work." His smile slowly faded away, "Then... You know..." Mini nodded, "Yeah." It quickly became silent between the two of them again. Craig became lost in his own thoughts for a little bit before he spoke, "Maybe... If we play that game Evan mentioned then maybe we'll get some answers." Jonathan shrugged, "Maybe... Or it could get us killed and we don't even know what the game is." Mini thought about it for a moment, "We can probably piece together what the game is."

"It could still get us killed..."

"We don't know if Evan wanted to kill us."

"It sure seemed like he wanted to rip my face off."

"But we don't know! We don't know anything about what's going on! I mean... At one point Evan said, 'Don't leave me here.'"

"Yeah, right after he screamed, 'Don't runaway from me’ in a murderous way. And someone could be behind the reason of why he was part robot! That someone might want to do the same to us!" Mini ignored Jonathan’s comment, being too lost in his own thoughts to listen, "Maybe the game has something to do with the security room." Jonathan sighed, "You weren't even listening to me, were you?"

"Jonathan, we don't know enough to assume much." Jonathan raised a brow, "Yet you're the one assuming that there is a game that we can get answers from."

"Touché."

"I think that we shouldn't go back."

"What if Evan does need help? And what about the others? Should we just leave them there to rot?" Delirious opened his mouth, as if he wanted to disagree, but he quickly shut it and looked down at his cup in a guilty manner. Craig sighed, "I suppose we're in an agreement then." Jonathan simply nodded and said nothing. "Okay, then we need to go back tonight and head to the security room... Before midnight.” Jonathan gave him a puzzled look, "Why?"

"Well, last night Evan didn't start chasing me until then. And that is also when he said, 'Let the game begin.'" Jonathan shuddered and spoke with fear clear in his voice, "I really don't want to go back there."

"Trust me I don't either. But we need answers." There was silence between the two before Craig realized something, "I don't even know why I was trying so hard to convince you to go. You don't need to."

"And let you go all by yourself?" Craig simply nodded as Jonathan thought about it, "Well... Uh... Both of us did get throw into this situation."

"So?"

"Well- I mean... Err... I don't know..."

"Well... Just meet me at the pizzeria at 11:30 if you decide that you want to spend the night." Craig glanced up at the clock and took a sip of his coffee before he stood up, "I have to go. See you tonight... Or tomorrow."

"See ya." With that Mini left Delirious alone to think.


	4. Night 2

     Craig was walking up to the pizzeria, wearing the security guard outfit, when he saw a figure standing in front of the door. The time was 11:00 so he highly doubted that it was Jonathan but, much to his surprise, it was, "Hey, Jonathan." Jonathan flinched in surprise before he said, "Oh, hey Craig," Fear being clear in his voice, "We're going to the security room, right?" Mini nodded before he asked, "Why are you here so early?"

"Nerves? Anxiety? Fear? It could be anyone of those... Why are you here so early?" Mini sighed and looked up at the sign of the pizzeria, "The same thing." The two entered the pizzeria, as quietly as possible, and slowly made their way to the security room. They took caution and scanned each room, hoping that they would see no-one. Once the two entered the security room Mini exhaled, feeling as if he was holding his breath for hours. Jonathan looked around the office before picking up a tablet shaped device, "We can see into the other rooms with this. It can access all the cameras. It also shows how much power we have left, but it’s not always accurate." Mini glanced at the device and took it from Delirious to examine it as Delirious continued, "That takes up power too, so I don't suggest using it right now." Mini nodded and sat down in the only seat and sighed, "This is going to be a long night."

11:55

     Delirious was sitting in the chair, anxiously tapping his feet on the ground, as Mini paced around the room, still holding the tablet. Delirious bite his lip, "I don't want to be here."

"I told you that you didn't have to come if you didn't want to."

"I know but... I would feel absolutely terrible if you disappeared and I could have had stopped it."

"I'm not going to disappear." Delirious didn’t respond and just allowed the silence to sink in. A few moments later it was finally midnight and a loud bell sounded through the building. Delirious curled into a trembling ball of fear as Mini began to look through all the cameras. He put the tablet in sleep mode once he was done glancing at all the cameras, "We'll make it through this." Jonathan felt a shiver run down his spine. The tense atmosphere was broken when the phone began to ring. The two jumped in surprise and turned towards the phone. With slow movements Mini answered it, "H- Hello?"

"Hey Mini."

"Evan?" When Jonathan heard that name he jumped out of the chair. "I knew you would be back... You shouldn't have." Mini handed the tablet over to Jonathan, "Evan, where are you?" Jonathan began to flip through the cameras to see if he could find Evan. "Does it matter?" The sad, exhausted tone of his friend made Mini's heart sink, "Yes! We're here to get you out of here!"

"We?"

"I'm here with Jonathan."

"Oh... You should leave."

"No!"

"We can't be saved, Mini."

"You don't know-"

"I do fucking know!" Mini slightly flinched at the harsh tone, "Evan-"

"I've been stuck in this place- for months- watching my friends die one by one! Then they were made into- into fucking monsters! Just... Just leave... And don't come back."

"I can't just leave you guys-"

"Mini, you're no hero. You're going to get yourself killed! Just get out while you still-" There was a few moments of silence were followed by an evil chuckle, "Heheh, times up Mini. We're coming for you." The line then went dead causing Mini to slightly panic, "Shit, shit, shit, shit!"

"What? What?"                                                                   

"The game started!" Mini snatched the tablet from Jonathan and gasped when he turned it on. The camera was focused on Pirate Cove. There was a small green light shining through the curtains.

<https://youtu.be/pzn8k9CILfE>

The screen became covered in static for a moment before showing Pirate Cove again. The light had turned purple. Jonathan looked at the screen, "Well, we found Evan."

"No, we didn't"

"What?"

"That light was green a second ago. Evan's eye was red before it turned purple. That must be someone else."

"... Oh... Wait... The curtains..." Mini looked back to the screen to see that the curtains were open. The two then heard footsteps to their left, someone was charging their way. Jonathan quickly reacted and pressed the door button. The door slam was followed by banging and scratching. The scratching sounded as if someone was dragging a sharp object down the door. Seconds, which seemed like minutes, passed until it stopped. Jonathan slowly pressed the light button down. There was no shadow. Jonathan opened the door while Craig looked back at Pirate Cove. No-one was in the hall and the curtains were closed. Mini shuddered, "I couldn't see who that was."

"Does it matter?! They tried to kill us!"

"Did you forget why we are here?"

"No, we are here to find answers and not get killed!"

"We are also here to save my friends!"

"We're no help to them if we're dead!" Craig let out a grunt of annoyance, "We don't know if they want to kill us anyway!"

"Didn’t you hear that!? It sounded like someone was scratching the door with a fucking knife!" Mini let out a sigh, "I did hear it... And I know what it sounded like... I just... I just don't like the thought that my friends are trying to kill me." Jonathan didn’t reply and looked down to his feet. Mini said nothing and looked at the clock, it was 12:10.

1:30

     They had to close the door on their left a few times as time passed. They did find out who was in Pirate Cove, it was Daithi. His left eye was replaced by a robotic one and his right hand was replaced by a pirate hook. His clothes were torn and he seemed twitchy. Daithi would stare at the camera and never stop moving or rambling. It was mostly gibberish nonsense but once in awhile he would say something that got Mini's attention, "Fear the purple eyes."

"Run from him."

"Red is angry. Blue is lost. Yellow is crying. Green is alone."

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, when the clock strikes Red bites."

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, twice then Blue fights."

"Tick, tock, tick, tock, thrice and Yellow wails."

"Tick, tock, tick, tock Purple kills." Mini was not sure what that meant at that moment but Delirious did write everything down to look at later.

2:30

     Delirious let out a sigh, "I thought this night was going to go quicker than this."

"Well, we only have to watch one person, and Daithi doesn't seem to want to do much." Delirious looked over Mini's shoulder to see the video feed. It was still focused on the dark corner of Pirate Cove. Daithi was standing in front of the curtains, the purple light from his eye seeming more eerie with every twitch of his head. Jonathan nibbled his bottom lip, "I just want this night to end." Mini silently agreed with the statement. The silence was broken when a loud bell sound rang through the building, causing the two to jump in surprise. Delirious was the first to speak, "What the hell? Is the game over?" Mini shrugged before looking back at the screen. Daithi was gone and the curtain was wide open. "I don't think so." Mini quickly got up and pressed the door button. Silence followed. He pressed the button again. Nothing. "J- Jonathan?" Jonathan already saw what was happening, and panic was starting to rise, "M- Maybe press it again?" Mini press it a few times, rapidly, but the door refused to go down. They could hear footsteps running down the hall, "Craig?!" Mini pressed the button a few more times before finally turning to Delirious, "Run!" Jonathan immediately bolted out of the security room, with Mini following close behind. A loud, angry cry reverberated down the hall. Mini slightly glanced back to see if Daithi was going to try and follow them just before a pain filled screech caused him to look forward and stop in his tracks. Delirious was on the floor covering the left side of his face with his hand as Evan stared down at him. Mini quickly pieced together what happened and began looking for a weapon. Evan raised his claw ready to strike Jonathan again, his eyes full of blood lust, just as something hit his chest. Mini had found a plastic fold-up chair, and once he hit Evan he dropped it in order to quickly help Delirious up. Once Delirious was on his feet, the two started to run towards the exit again. Mini could hear Evan following close behind them. He then heard a second pair of footsteps. He looked to his right to see that Daithi was charging in the same direction that himself and Delirious were running. "Run faster, Jonathan!" Mini shouted. Jonathan was able to run a bit faster as Mini struggled to pick up the pace. "Mini! Mini is here! He's running!"

"Why are you running?!" The fear that coursed through Mini gave him the ability to run a bit faster. Delirious reached the door first and held it open for Mini. As Craig ran through the door he saw that the left side of Jonathan's face was covered in blood. Delirious shut the glass door behind Mini and backed away from it. Mini, breathing heavily, quickly asked, "Jonathan are you okay?!" Jonathan said nothing but frantically shook his head, covering the left side of his face. Blood covered his hands, neck, and a bit of his white uniform. Mini's eyes widened, "Shit!"

"G- Get me to the h- hospital!" Delirious uncovered his face to reveal three big gashes, which were bleeding profusely.


	5. Hospital Chat

     Craig sat, patiently, in the waiting room of the hospital as sunlight streamed through an open window. Delirious ended up having to stay at the hospital for the rest of the night. Hearing the birds chirping outside did slightly ease his nerves as he became lost in thought, "Red is angry. Blue is lost. Yellow is crying. Green is alone. Purple kills." Mini became so lost in thought that he didn't hear footsteps coming towards him. When someone tapped his shoulder he jumped in surprise. He looked to see an exhausted Delirious. The three deep gashes were stitched up; one was across his eye and the other two across his cheek. It was clear that they were going to become scars. "Hey Jonathan."

"Hey." Jonathan sat down next to Mini and sighed, "The doctor asked how I got these."

"What did you tell them?"

"The truth... I was hit with a sharp animatronic part." There was silence between the two for a few moments. Mini thought about what Daithi was saying, again, "Hey, I think I understand what David was saying."

"Oh?"

“The colors represent people... Red is angry, Evan is angry. Green is alone, David is alone. Blue and yellow could mean Brock and Tyler but I'm not sure which represents who yet... And... I have no idea who purple represents." The two left the hospital as it became busy and continued talking as they walked down the street. "So... What's your plan now?" Delirious asked. Mini tried his best not to stare at the gashes when he answered, "Spend the night again."

"I'm... I'm not going back... Not during the night." Mini looked at the stitches on Jonathan’s face, "I understand-"

"And you shouldn't go back either." Mini stopped walking, "Jon-... Delirious, I have to go back." Delirious stopped in his tracks, a few steps away from Mini. Craig waited for a response, but when there was none he spoke, "I can't just leave my friends." Jonathan shook his head, and kept his back towards Mini. Mini sighed, "I can't stand seeing my friends like that... I can't just go home and forget about it... I have to do something-"

"Goddammit Mini!" Jonathan's sudden outburst caused Mini to take a step back. Jonathan turned around, "Look, I understand what you're feeling but… There is nothing that you can do to help your friends! Hell, they don't seem like your friends anymore!" His voice cracked and hitched as he screamed the last word, his eyes filled with water, "Just- Just stop! Before you get yourself killed!" He took a deep breath to try to calm himself down, "Craig... Don't be stubborn... Please... Don't end up like your friends did."

"I won't." Jonathan could hear determination in Mini's voice, "You're still going... Aren't you?" Mini nodded, "I'm not giving up so easily."

"I... I hope that you know what you're doing."

"I know very well."

"Then I hope you'll stop yourself." With that Jonathan walked away, angry at himself for not being able to stop Mini.


	6. Night 3

     The lights were dim and the smell of pizza filled the air. The sound of the clock seemed louder than usual, as if the sound was amplified. Craig became quickly annoyed by the sound as he wandered the pizzeria. He decided to look around before midnight, mostly to help ease his nerves. He walked up to Pirates Cove, the ticking of the clock echoing through the building. The star pattern was worn and faded on the purple curtain. With slow movements he grabbed the curtain and moved it. A voice suddenly came from the other side, "Go away!" When Mini recognized the voice he moved the curtain more and spoke, "Daithi?" There was a gasp of surprise, "Mini?" A green light suddenly pierced the darkness, "Didn't Evan tell you to not come back?" Mini nodded, "Yeah, he did tell me... But I'm not going to just leave you guys here."

"That's... That's very noble and brave of you to say... but it's also stupid... You should just leave now."

"Why must you guys say that?"

"Because there's no hope for us."

"There is hope-"

"Have you not seen us? We're monstrosities! It's something that can't be fixed!" Mini bit his cheek as he stared at the robotic eye. "Nogla's right... We can't be fixed." Mini jumped in surprise as he looked behind him to see Evan. The red light from his eye seemed dim, "Stop trying to save us."

"I… No! I'm not going to stop until I find out what happened and-"

"You really want to know what happened? We died and then we were brought back to life as monstrosities. End of story."

"That's not what-"

"Get it through your thick skull; you are going to die if you continue trying to help us." Mini didn't respond, and blinked a few times. Daithi poked his head out to see that Mini was walking away, but not in the direction of the exit, "Where are you going?" Mini grabbed a pencil and a piece of paper, "To the security room." Evan let out a sigh of frustration, but said nothing. The clock read 11:58.

The bell chimed, signaling that midnight had come and that the game had began. The sounds of the pizzeria became louder as fear coursed through him. Daithi's gibberish echoed down the left hall with the sound of static filling the security room. The phone on the desk began to ring and Mini answered it, expecting the caller to be Evan. "My, my... You're a brave one."

"Who is this?"

"No-one of importance, for now... all that's important right now is my friends and how they'll rip you to shreds."

"Your- You're the one who made them-" The line went dead, "The bastard." He scanned through the cameras, anger replacing his fear, "Why would they do this? How did they do this? Fuck... Well... Whatever the reason and method, the bastards going to pay for what he did." The phone began to ring again dragging him out of thought. He answered with an angry tone, "Hello?" However, it was not the mysterious person who replied. It was Delirious, "Hey, Mini." Mini bit his tongue when he realized who it was, "Oh, hey... I thought you were someone else." A dog could be heard barking in the background when Delirious spoke, "Who did you think I was?"

"There was a guy who just called a few seconds ago... He's the one who did this."

"I knew that there was someone behind this! Could... Could you tell who it was?" Delirious sounded nervous. "No, I couldn't tell."

"Oh."

"Hang on a sec." Mini placed the phone on the desk before closing the left door. After a few moments he picked up the phone, "So, why did you call?"

"Just to check in."

"It's only 12:10."

"I know, but I'm just... Nervous."

"I'll be fine. I'm going to make it through this night." 

******

12 - Mysterious man called

12:10 - Delirious called

12:15 - Daithi: "Broken. Broken"

12:30 - Daithi: "Red's anger builds." (Evan's anger builds)

12:45 - Random bell

12:45 - Evan is active. Bell= Activity Nogla is a bit more hostile.

1:00 - Daithi: "Kill, kill, kill!"

1:15 - Evan: "Just give in."

1:30 - I thought someone was in the office with me.

1:35 - It was a big cockroach.

1:40 - Evan: "One, two, three, four, one, two, three, four." Why?

2:00 - Another bell, who's next?

     Mini set down the pencil. He quickly looked over his notes he took throughout the night then turned his attention to the cameras. He flicked through the cameras searching for the new arrival. He shut the door to his right when he heard Evan chuckle. He checked Pirate Cove. Curtains closed. Light on right side. No shadow in the window. Open door. Each movement felt mechanical at this point. He sighed as the silence sound droned on. When the silence was broken he felt a shiver run down his back, "Hello there." A mechanical voice came from the left door and a purple light shined through the doorway. With the quick glace that he saw of the figure, he could see a pig’s face and a metallic arm of some-sort. Mini quickly hit the door button. The door slammed closed. "Tyler." He grabbed the paper and pencil again.

2:05 - Tyler is active

It was starting to seem like a long night when the time finally turned to 3:00. Mini sighed in annoyance; he thought that the night would go by quickly. The phone began to ring, breaking the silence. With slow moments he picked up, "Hello?" A tired voice spoke, "Hey... How are things going?"

"It's... Going. I'm still alive... So." Jonathan yawned, "Yeah... Has anyone else shown up?"

"Tyler."

"Oh, what did he do?"

"Tried to get in the office."

"Well, other than that."

"He's just been wandering around." Mini flipped through the cameras, looking for everyone. Nogla was behind the curtain and Tyler was in the party room. Vanoss, however, was nowhere to be found. "Uh, oh."

"What's 'uh oh'?" Mini did not respond. Instead he reached for the right door button as quickly as he could. Cold metal wrapped around his wrist before he could hit the button, and something sharp dug into his skin. He yelped in pain, dropping the phone. "Mini? What's going on?!" A purple light was shining, "Well, well... Look who put their guard down.” The claws dug deeper into Mini's wrist, drawing blood. Mini tried to pull away, but only made the claws dig further into his skin, "Ow! Evan! Let go of me!" Evan chuckled, "Poor, poor Mini. You lost the game." Evan twisted Mini's wrist, bending it the wrong way. Pain shot up Mini's arm as his wrist bone cracked, "AHHH!"

"And since you lost... You'll suffer the consequences." Mini whimpered, the pain pulsing through his arm. He could hear footsteps running down the right hall. He yanked against Evan's grip again, crying out in pain as the sharp metal dug even deeper. Evan chuckled before suddenly crying out in pain himself. A hook had found its way into Evan's shoulder, drawing blood and a green light was shining behind him, "RUN!" Evan growled in annoyance and let go of Mini's wrist in order to attack Nogla. Mini grabbed hold of his own wrist and ran out of the office, blood running down his arm. He ran a bit faster as the sound of fighting in the office grew louder. A blue light appeared down the hall, causing Mini to stop in his tracks. The blue light came closer as Mini realized that it was Tyler.

<https://youtu.be/wIRreWfnDRc>

He stared at the other’s arm, which was fully replaced by an animatronic pig arm. He looked back up at Tyler’s face to see what he thought was a pig mask earlier. Now he realized that it was fused into his skin, making whatever facial features his friend previously had was forever covered or erased. Tyler continued walking down the hall only giving a small glance at Mini as he walked by, "You better keep walking." Mini simply nodded before continuing to walk, holding his broken wrist. He walked out of the building, his legs shaking, and his breathing heavy. "Mini!" Craig jumped in surprise when he heard a familiar voice yell his name, "Jonathan?"

"I got here as fast as I could after I heard Evan- Holy shit! Did Evan do that?" Mini nodded, "I'll tell you what happened after you get me to the hospital."


	7. Claws and Steel May Break My Bones

     Mini examined the white cast around his wrist, thankful that he is able to move his fingers. A dog sat next to him, sniffing his feet. Mini smiled and patted the pit bull's head, "You're such a well-behaved dog."

"If raised right pit bulls are the most well-behaved dogs." The dog's ears perked up, and its tail wagged, when it heard the voice of his owner, Jonathan. Jonathan whistled to make the dog come to him, "Come here, boy. Sit." The dog did as told before receiving his treat. "Good boy, now go lay down." The dog ran to its bed, which sat in a corner of the living room. "How's your wrist?" Mini looked at the cast, "It's been better... Thank you for breakfast, by the way."

"No problem... So, what happened?"

"I almost lost the game... Until... Nogla attacked Evan." Jonathan raised a brow, "Nogla attacked Evan?" Mini nodded, "Yeah."

"Huh, I would have thought that he would attack you."

"Well, his robotic eye was green, so... Maybe he was able to snap himself out of his 'want to kill' state? I don't know." Jonathan shrugged, "Who knows... So... What happened with Tyler?” Craig was silent for a few moments before he looked down at his cast, “I… I didn’t expect it.” Jonathan simply raised a brow, not sure as to what he meant. Mini was picking at his cast as he explained what he saw before he left, which left Jonathan speechless. Mini finally stopped picking at the cast when he said, “I just… Didn’t think that it would get… _That_ bad. The only way that I knew it was him was by his voice. I can only imagine what he’s going through. I want to get them out.” Jonathan was silent for a few moments before saying, "You were almost killed last night, Mini." Mini looked at the stitches across Delirious's face, "I know... But I'm not gonna let that happen again."

"Do you know what the definition of insane is? Because what you’re doing is the definition."

"It's not insane. It's just me being stubborn."

"Then you're as stubborn as a mule."

"Now you're getting it." Jonathan sighed and shook his head, "Mini-"

"I'm not giving up... I'm not giving up until I find out what happened, and I get them out of there... This shouldn’t have happened to them. You knew Evan, you should know how that feels."

"I... I do but-"

"Now multiple that feeling by four... And you get how I feel and what I want to do... I'm just not afraid of doing it." Delirious bit his lip and looked towards the floor, not saying a word. "Now... I'm gonna go home... I need to get ready for tonight." The dog watched Mini as he walk to the front door. "Wait." Craig stopped in his tracks and looked at Jonathan, "What?"

"I... I'm coming with you tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah... Even though the thought scares the ever living shit out of me... I'll spend another night at the pizzeria."

"Okay... As long as you’re sure you want to go... See you tonight."

"See ya." Mini then left, leaving Jonathan alone with his thoughts. Delirious took a deep breath, trying to stop tears from falling down his face.


	8. Night 4

     Jonathan slowly followed Mini's lead into the pizzeria, nervously, nibbling on his bottom lip. The two quickly walked to Pirates Cove, to see Nogla. Delirious stood a few feet away, still nibbling his lip, as Mini moved the curtain. "Go... Away." Mini winced at the pained voice, "Nogla?"

"Go home, Mini." Mini got onto the stage and walked behind the curtain. Nogla was laying in the middle of the stage. Claw marks and bruises covered him from head to toe, his clothes more torn than before, and his robotic eye was letting out sparks of electricity. Some of the claw marks were stitched up, and some were left open, letting very small trails of blood run down his face and arms. Nogla let out a pain filled groan as he sat up, "Why can't you just give up?" Mini glanced at the Foxy animatronic, which sat in the corner, before looking back a Nogla, "I'm stubborn." Nogla chuckled before he grunted in pain as he slowly stood up, his arms and legs shaking. "Nogla, you don't-"

"It's fine... I see that Evan broke your arm." Mini looked at the cast and nodded, "Yeah... He grabbed my wrist when I tried to close the door... He scared the living shit outta me."

"He scared me too."

"How were you and Tyler able to snap out of it? The... Uh-"

"I know what you mean... And I honestly don't know... From what I remember my body was standing here and when I heard you scream something... Clicked, and I had control again." Mini opened his mouth to speak, just before he heard Jonathan speak, "H-how are you?" Mini closed his mouth and looked towards where Jonathan's voice was coming from, but Delirious was still in the dining area. "How do you think I am?" Craig felt a nervous lump form in his throat when he heard Vanoss's voice. He and Nogla looked out of the curtain to see Evan and Delirious. Evan's wounds seemed to have been given much more care than Nogla's. All of the deep scratches were stitched up, the bruises were not puffy, and not a single drop of blood could be seen. Jonathan bite his lip, "I- I guess not well."

"Ya think?"

"E-Evan... I-"

"Delirious, I really... Really don't want to talk to you... Where's Mini?" With a shaky hand Delirious pointed towards Pirate's Cove. Evan said nothing and walked towards Pirate's Cove as Delirious began to walk down the hall towards the security room. Mini stepped out of the Cove, "What the hell was that all about?" Evan did not respond and suddenly grabbed Mini casted wrist. "Hey- What are you doing?!"

"If you're not going to leave on your own volition, I'll just have to throw you out."

"Wha- No!" Mini tried to yank his wrist out of Evan's grasp, but the metal hand seemed to be locked around his wrist as Vanoss dragged him toward the exit. "Evan! Let me go!" Vanoss said nothing and continued to pull Mini along. Craig looked back at Pirate's Cove, "Nogla! Help me!" Nogla was nowhere to be seen. "Goddammit David." Mini mumbled under his breath as he continued as he continued trying to pull out of the metal grasp, "Let... Me... Go!" Mini kicked the bend in Vanoss's leg, causing his leg to buckle. Vanoss fell, landing hard on his knees. "Shit! I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting you to hit the ground that hard!" Evan said nothing and finally let go of Mini's wrist. "Evan?" The red light flashed to a purple light then back to red. "I... I'm going to head to the security room, now." Craig slowly turned and moved towards the security room. "Mini." Craig ignored Evan and continued walking away. "You need to leave." Mini stopped in his tracks and turned around, "I know-"

"No, you don't! You don't know shit! All you know is that we've became monsters. You don't know why or how and you sure as hell don't know who did this... You don't know and you keep throwing yourself into danger to find out... And you don't even realize that... That..." Vanoss's expression became blank and the red light from the mechanical eye faded and he feel to his knees. His normal eye rolled into the back of his head and he fell over, the sound of metal smacking the tiled floor echoing through the pizzeria. "Evan?!" Mini ran up to Evan and shook him, "What happened?!"

"He's been deactivated." Mini flinched and looked toward the voice. The first thing he saw a yellow light, sharp teeth, and sharp metal spikes that were sticking out of arms.

"Brock?" Brock nodded, "Yep, it's me... It's been awhile."

"Yeah... And what do you mean he's been 'deactivated?'"

"He tried to tell you too much. So the thing keeping him... 'Undead' was taken away."

"Whoa- Whoa- Wait! So he's dead?!" Brock nodded, "Temporally."

"Shit."

"He'll be fine... At least it's one less person you have to worry about tonight."

"You're not going to try and stop me?" Brock shrugged, "What's the point? I know how stubborn you are. Now, go. It's getting close midnight." Mini glanced at the clock, "Oh, shit! You're right. Thanks, Brock."

"No problem... Just be careful."

"I will."

11:55

     Mini slowly walked into the security room, seeing that Jonathan was sitting in the chair staring blankly at the tablet, "Hey... What was that all about out there?" Delirious gave him a small glance then shrugged, not saying a word. Mini sighed, "Maybe, he was just really pissed at me and was taking it out on you?" Delirious only replied with another shrug. Mini said nothing and looked at the dark screen. After a few minutes the bell rang through the building and he took a deep breath, "Let's survive this night."

12:35

     Jonathan was shaking with fear as Tyler furiously banged on the metal door. Mini searched through the cameras, trying his best to ignore the loud clanks that echoed through the room and down the hall. He took a deep breath and shut the right door. "How are you so calm?" Mini shrugged, "I just try to focus on other stuff."

"Hmm... Yeah... I can't do that."

2:30

     As time passes Delirious became lass shaky, but he still jumped when the doors slammed down. He looked at the time, "At least time is going by quickly." Mini nodded, "Seems like it." He then shut the left door, wincing when Nogla began to smack the door. He sighed and began to flip through the cameras. He paused when he flipped to the camera that focused on the main room, "Wait a minute." Delirious raised a brow, "What?" Mini pointed, "That's Brock." Delirious looked at the camera, "So?"

"The bell didn't ring again... And his eye is yellow." Delirious spotted Brock, "Oh... I wonder why."

"I don't know." Brock stared up at the camera, the yellow light being the only source of light in the room. He began to shake his head; then, he walked out of the camera's view. "Brock may not have tried to stop me, but he sure as hell doesn't approve of what I'm doing."

"Definitely seems like it." Jonathan clicked the door button and flinched at the loud clank. Mini nodded and flipped through more of the cameras. Delirious stared out the left door, blankly. The two remained silent for a bit listening to the hum of the fan. "It's only going to get harder." Both Mini and Delirious jumped at the sound of the voice. They both looked towards the right door to that Brock was standing there. "W-what will get harder?" Mini stuttered, knowing that the bell could ring at any moment. "This... This game... More bells will ring and tomorrow is the last night." Brock motioned to the other door, "Look out." Mini and Delirious looked at the left door to see a purple light shining down the hall. Delirious pressed the door button and the door slammed down. Mini turned his attention back to the other door, "What do you mean tomorrow is... Brock?" Brock was not standing in the doorway. Mini gave Delirious a questioning look and Delirious shrugged.

3:10

     Jonathan shut his eyes and covered his ears, the sound of loud banging being on both sides of the security room, "I want it to stop!" Mini nodded and began to bounce his foot to try to ease his nerves. On one side was Tyler, who had already been there for awhile, and on the other side was Brock, who was being surprisingly violent. The power was also running low. "Please... Please... Just let the power last." After a couple of minutes of wincing at the loud sounds, it finally stopped. Jonathan let out a slow shaky breath, "H-how much power do we have left?"

"Um... 30 percent." Jonathan sighed, "That's not good."

5:40

     Mini nibbled on his bottom lip as he looked at the amount of power that was left. "We have ten percent left." Delirious and a small sound of disapproval, "We should use it sparingly... I don't know how much longer we have to last. Mini nodded, "Right... So, be very careful and listen.

"You don't have to tell me twice." The two sat in silence and intently listened. When they heard footsteps they would shut the door. There was a few times when the guys would sneak up the doors and almost got in; however, Mini or Delirious would close the door before they could. As the clock continued to tick the more anxious they got. The power was now to three percent and it was going fast. The two doors were down and that only made the power deplete faster. Delirious was shaking like crazy, "Please... Please... Last just a little bit longer." Mini shuddered as he watched the power go to zero, "No, no, no, no, no!" The lights flickered before everything went out. Delirious made a small sound of panic, "What do we do?! What do we do?!"

"Don't panic! We'll be able to see them coming... We'll just stay here until we see them."

"What if they surround us?"

"You right... Maybe we should... Oh no." A purple light was shining through the left door. Delirious let out a squeak of fear when he saw the light. "Ok... Delirious, I think it's time to run."

"Ya think?!" The bell all of a sudden rang, causing them to both flinch. The purple light disappeared and both of them looked each other. "What time is it?" Mini looked at the clock, "It's... Six." Delirious let out a shaky breath, feeling the adrenaline run through him, "Okay... So... We survived through the whole night." Mini nodded, "Yeah... We did."

"And we've learned... Nothing... We spent the entire night here for nothing."

"Calm down... We actually did learn something."

"What?"

"Tomorrow is the last night... That's what Brock said."

"So... You're saying that we need to stay another night?! Fuck no!"

"I told you that you didn't need to stay don't get pissy at me for your choice." Delirious took a deep breath, "I'm sorry... I just-"

"I know.” Mini noticed that Jonathan’s entire body was trembling, “Just relax. The night is done and you don't have to stay tomorrow." Delirious simply shrugged, "I don't want to think about that right now... I just want to go home."

"Same here. Let's go." They both stood up and walked out of the security room and into the dining area. Mini did a quick scan of the room to see if any of his friends were there. There was no one. He let out a small disappointed sigh before he followed Jonathan out of the building.

\-----

Tomorrow... That is the final night... No one has survived this far, and I don't intend on giving you the victory... Finish what you have on your bucket list, Craig, because you won't survive another night.


	9. Incomplete Puzzle

    Mini carefully looked over his notes. Nothing that he or Delirious have learned so far was enough to determine who was behind all of this. The few things that they had were that Nogla referred to this person as Purple and the phone call that Mini got. Mini knew that the voice was modified in the call, but he felt as if he could get something out of it. _Tomorrow is the final night. What does this person have planned? Will he finally reveal himself? Will he try to kill me and Delirious if given the chance? What would happen to the guys if we caught the criminal?_ There were so many questions that popped into Craig’s mind as he continued through his notes. _Evan… Nogla… Tyler… Brock…_ Metal fused with skin, robotic AI corrupting the human mind. No-one should go through that. No-one. _And whoever did this to my friends is going to pay._  
  


*****

  
    I smiled as I adjusted the settings to my creations. Making them faster and cunning. I enjoy this little game I’ve set up, but he hasn’t been playing fair. He’s survived the longest because he’s always quit playing before time ran out. He’s such a little cheat! But tonight is going to be his final night. I’m done with playing fair. He is dying tonight, not matter what. Even if I have to wring his neck myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that this is a really, really short chapter- but the next one is gonna be the biggest chapter in this story for obvious reasons. And this just serves as a set up for that chapter. I promise to not take too long to finish the next chapter.


End file.
